


7 (?) Times Hoya Made Sunggyu Cry

by sissynecks



Category: Infinite (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sissynecks/pseuds/sissynecks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only Hoya can make Sunggyu cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 (?) Times Hoya Made Sunggyu Cry

**1.**

Weekly Idol decides to try something new this week, but by something new of course they mean something else featuring Sunggyu. Howon stands at the left nearest Hyungdon and Defconn. He’s at the top of his game today. His blazer isn’t too tight, and Sunggyu keeps touching Howon’s shoulder when he laughs. He feels great.

They make Sunggyu stand alone at the very corner of the filming space, looking pitiful—“Close your eyes, Sunggyu!” “As if we can tell the difference.”—and Howon is eagerly awaiting his turn. Their mission is to make Sunggyu cry.

Woohyun and Sungyeol try to scare him while Dongwoo attempts to tickle Sunggyu to death. Sungjong suggests pantsing him, but Howon has a better idea. Moving Myungsoo aside, Howon confidently walks up to Sunggyu, who stops yelling when Howon bares his teeth in a big smile. No one does Sunggyu like this quite like Hoya.

Howon leans close, and Sunggyu suddenly covers the mic on his shirt with one hand. He whispers something only Sunggyu can hear, and Sunggyu’s face goes blank.

Sunggyu’s half in tears and everyone is screaming in victory, but when they ask him what he said, Howon is too distracted thinking about how Sunggyu had licked his lips when Hoya leaned in.

**2.**

Dongwoo comes up with the idea to take them all to Yeouido Park when it gets really hot again, because Sunggyu and Myungsoo had missed out, remember? Howon remembers, and thinks about Sunggyu sopping wet.

When they get to the park, Sunggyu predictably hangs back as the others run wild through the water; even L turns into Myungsoo and lies down in the middle of the fountains. Howon turns to Sunggyu expectantly.

Sunggyu glares back. “Why are you being like this these days?” he complains, but Howon already has his wrist in a vice-grip.

“I didn’t even bring an extra shirt,” Sunggyu says afterwards, flapping his soaked sleeves up and down like a drowning penguin. The water runs down his cheeks like streaks of tears. He was probably crying for real by the seventh time Sungjong pushed him butt-first into the water, but he was laughing too, as Howon pulled him out.

“Just take it off, hyung,” Howon suggests. He’s only half-joking.

Sunggyu scoffs, but he sits with Howon as the sun sets and the light plays off the fountains.

**3.**

Howon’s laughing too much. He was hot dancing to “Gee” back then and is still hot now. But he’s laughing at Sunggyu’s hair when he accidentally knees present day-Sunggyu right in the crotch.

Woohyun is amused. “Get a room,” he says, and goes back to looking himself up on YouTube.

Sunggyu’s actually crying this time. Howon has to feel a little proud.

**4.**

Howon slurps up noodles as Sunggyu buzzes with nervous energy at his side. The States are loud and dirty and too bright with fluorescent lights, but the food is good and the sun stays up in the sky long enough for Howon to see everything even when their schedule ends in the late evening.

Sunggyu hasn’t been able to stomach more than a few sips of lemon water for the past few meals, so Howon nudges his elbow and gestures a forkful of spaghetti towards Sunggyu’s mouth. If Sunggyu does faint halfway through filming tomorrow, Howon doesn’t even want to think about how unprofessional they’ll look to the Americans or how Sunggyu won’t speak to him for the next two and a half days they’re here.

Howon’s touch is soft on Sunggyu’s elbow when he leans in, though, and Howon is too focused on the curl of Sunggyu’s eyelashes that he forgets completely that Sunggyu can’t handle spicy food.

(Sunggyu cries a little due to exhaustion, spicy spaghetti, and Howon hitting him on the back, but he looks grateful and only at Howon.)

**5.**

It’s late, they’re tired, and Howon’s eyes burn from not blinking enough as he stares at Sunggyu from across the table. Sunggyu doesn’t look up. Dongwoo tries to stifle a yawn, and Sunggyu gives him the rest of his canned coffee.

Howon tells the interviewer, “Even we thought we could do with only five members. We don’t need hyung as our dad. Our parents were skeptical of him, too.” Howon is a rapper; sometimes his mouth works too fast and the words roll too smoothly for his head to keep up.

Later, when the cameras aren’t on, Sunggyu throws a punch that just grazes Howon’s left cheek. Sunggyu cares too much about the group’s image and doesn’t even allow himself to cry on music shows, but Howon sometimes deserves it and sometimes Sunggyu’s eyes to get red and he doesn’t talk to anyone for the rest of the night.

**6.**

Sunggyu elbows Howon in the crotch later as revenge, and Howon accepts it, but he still sulks in his room alone after practice.

Sunggyu comes in without a word, and this time Howon doesn’t feel up to any of it. _He_ feels dangerously close to crying.

Sunggyu waits. He looks Howon in the eye and where there were tears just last night, there’s something now that Howon can’t recognize. “I need you to get it together,” Sunggyu hisses, and leaves.

**7.**

Howon is uncharacteristically unsure of himself. He hasn’t felt this way since pre-debut, meeting trainee Kim Sunggyu and thinking, as long as he gets us far. Even when they’ve been to the other side of the world and back, Howon isn’t sure what to make of Sunggyu now.

But he does know, okay—he knows Sunggyu doesn’t think twice about Howon sometimes, when he doesn’t need to, or if he can help it. When Howon walks into his room before dinner and finds Sunggyu there in the dark, he at least knows this is just the leader’s responsibility.

“Howon,” Sunggyu says.

“Yes, hyung,” Howon says, flat, but Sunggyu is already coming up close.

“You’re coming to dinner tonight,” says Sunggyu, “and you’re going to listen to what I have to say.” He stops when Howon swallows—like he knows no one else can affect Howon quite like Sunggyu.

“Hyung?” Howon says. 

Sunggyu smirks. “Don’t think about it so much,” he says, but Howon is too distracted by Sunggyu licking his lips when he leans in.


End file.
